fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorothy Blackwell
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race= Human |gender=Female |age= 25 (Look) 54 (Actual) |height=5'10 ft(Young) 6'4 ft(Present) |weight=140 pounds(Young) 192.4 pounds(Present) |birthday=March 31 |eyes=Red |hair=Silver |blood type=A+ |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Exorcist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Mirror Magic |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} When one thinks of an exorcist they think of a kind and holy person. A servant of god tasked with the job of protecting the living from demonic spirits. They do not however expect a bloodthirsty ex royal chopping heads of left and right for fun. Dorothy Blackwell was born to the royal Blackwell family of Mistrel. From a young age demonic entities piqued her interest along with darker forms of magic. As she was the youngest of four children her parents payed her almost no attention so most of the time she was raised by her maid Elizabeth. Elizabeth cared for the girl but was timid and could not bring herself to stop the young girl from reading the dark tomes in their library. Dorothy learned all about demons at a young age and spent most of her time studying them or teaching herself a form of magic that she found in an ancient tome. It detailed an ability that let the user stop time so what better way to observe a demon than that. At the age of 16 Dorothy got bored and decided to leave her parents, it's not like they cared anyways. Dorothy traveled around Minstrel learning the actual art of hunting demons on the few she encountered and picked up some information about them. From their corpses she stole some very powerful magical items that she incorporated into her arsenal. Dorothy learned other forms of magic from various other tomes and people she encountered before eventually dubbing herself an exorcist and hunting demons full time. Appearance Dorothy is an extremely good looking woman despite being 54. Her again stopped at the age of 25 leaving her with a permanently youthful look. This was a side affect of abusing age seal and stating within stopped time for too long. Her eyes are a deep crimson that shine whether light is feeding them or not. They are very reminiscent of a demons despite her lack of relation. Dorothy herself assumes they just alluded to her destiny as an exorcist. Her hair is pure silver and looks particularly beautiful within the moonlight, giving her and ethereal look. Her body is extremely well shaped being a mix of lean muscle and some fat. This gives her a very curvaceous appearance especially in her hips. Dorothy has stated that people might mistake her for a succubus if her breasts weren't so small. When she was younger Dorothy wore a dainty dress that was partially reminiscent of a maid's uniform, it even had the headband. However it's also extremely unrestrictive and allows for acrobatics and free movement. Dorothy actually modified one of her maid's uniforms for her own outfit. On her feet she wears tall combat boots that reach her knees. During this time her hair was also very short, only reaching her shoulders in length. As she grew up Dorothy began to wear a more form fitting uniform. She wore a very regal looking purple dress that seemed to flow like a ghost. Below it thigh high leggings and a pair of slim black boots. Her silver hair now runs down to just below her rear and her ears now sport silver rose earrings. Personality History Magic and Abilities Age Seal Age Seal is the first type of magic that Dorothy learned as a child. She found it within an ancient tome depicting the gods and an ability that could stop time itself. She practiced this magic constantly, hoping to master it and be able to observe demons. The spell itself allows Dorothy to effectively control the space-time continuum to stop time. Within this stopped world only the user is capable of moving around. During stopped time any damage Dorothy deals is dealt all at once as soon as she deactivates the spell. This is known to her as her true trump card, saving it for dire situations where she has no other options. However depending her mood she does tend to use it to quickly dispatch of people if she is bored. This magic is seen as extremely powerful as it can only be countered by those who can also manipulate the space-time continuum. Mirror Magic When used by a master mirror magic can be extremely deadly. Dorothy was one of the people who thought about this. After seeing it in action once she realized that it could be expanded upon so much, so that's what she did. Dorothy learned mirror magic and perfected it into what she believes is its most powerful form. Dorothy is capable of not only creating mirrors but turning herself into a mirror, and accessing the mirror world. This is a world that is opposite to the real one and can only be entered through the pinnacle of mirror magic. As she is actually within another realm breaking the mirror or reflective surface she appears on will not damage her. Also due to this she does not have a real reflection since there is only one copy of her between the two worlds. In battle Dorothy is capable of creating powerful mirrors in a split second that can reflect attacks of almost any kind. *'Reflect': This spell allows Dorothy to reflect almost any attack back at her opponent. She can so this through either a mirror she creates or her own body. She can do this by temporarily giving her body reflective properties, sending anything it receives back at an attacker. *'Living Reflect': This spell creates a mirror that brings the mirror version of anyone that appears in it into the true world. This copy will obey Dorothy without question and she is capable of sending them back on a whim. Mirror copies are identifiable by their reversed features. For example a birth mark on someones left cheek would be on their mirror copies right. *'Hall of Mirrors': This spell creates a large space of mirrors around an opponent that traps them inside, reflecting all attacks back at them. It is also a set up for her Mirror Hunter. *'Mirror Hunter': Dorothy is capable of entering the mirror world surface on a whim. She can enter it through quite literally any reflection such as a puddle of water or a person's eye. While within this place she can damage anyone's mirror version in the reflective surface and that damage will go back to them. Shade Shade is a type of magic made famous by Jose Porla that Dorothy studied and managed to learn. Shade allows her to create ghostly creatures known as shades. She can control and create massive amounts of them at will. They are capable of forming themselves into various constructs as well as fire beams and blasts. She is also able to increase their strength at will. Dorothy uses them as servants to her, having them tend to her or fetch her things. In battle she utilizes them to overwhelm her opponents with their massive numbers. *'Dead Wave': This spell creates a blast of condensed shades towards opponents. The blast is capable splitting anything in its path and causing it to explode to bits. Upon the spells end the blast will reverse itself in a wave of ghosts that fly back to the user, surprising anyone who's back is turned. *'Dark Pulse': Dorothy is capable of waving her fingers in a certain direction, causing a chain of explosions. The explosions are summoned shades that she immediately detonates, creating blasts of eternano. *'Shade Troopers: Axolotl Form': This spell causes many shades to gather together into a newt like form. This from is capable or ramming objects with its head or tail and has an enhanced durability. It is also capable of moving underwater undetected. *'Shade Troopers: God Form': This spell causes many shades to gather together into the shape of a massive human-like being. The shape of this being is changeable at any time such as adding claws, more arms, or weapons made of shades. The being is extremely powerful as it contains the most shades that Dorothy can possibly bring together. This makes both its attack and defense vastly superior simply due to density. Torture Magic Torture magic allows the user to summon and control various tools of torture. It is not a very popular magic and is known to only be tolerated by council approved torturers. Dorothy learned it so she could study demons with ease before she cut them to bits. Dorothy has enhanced the magic in a way that allows all her tools to lock the use of magic or curses upon contact. Along with this she can combine them with both her age seal or her mirror magic for some very effective combinations. *'Mirror Tools': This spell allows Dorothy to send her tools through the mirror world, allowing them to come out of any reflective surface for a surprise attack. Alternatively she can use them on their mirror counterparts for similar results. Equipment Mirror Knife The Mirror Knife is the first weapon that Dorothy acquired from a demon. It is a very powerful knife that can infinitely copy itself. The user is able to dismiss and create copies at will as well as form them anywhere in a certain area around them. Dorothy usually creates multiple knives to throw at her opponents in stopped time, creating an almost un-blockable deadly attack. The knife is also capable of reflecting attacks back at their users. Azrael Azreal is a large purple and black scythe wielded by Dorothy. She acquired the magical weapon by bringing a traveling nomad the head of a powerful demon. Azrael is capable of wounding demons with the same effectiveness as devil slayer magic, minus its range of course. Azrael is also extremely sturdy, standing up to powerful demon attacks. Through the use of a special phrase Dorothy can access the scythe's hidden power. Upon saying the words "Exorcize The Light" the scythe sends out a wave of darkness that covers an area around her. This dark wave begins killing any intelligent thought of any who stay within its perimeters. Dorothy has stated this makes killing demons even easier. They eventually become hulking berserkers, the easiest to take out. Demon Skull The Demon Skull was the leftover skull of a powerful demon that Dorothy killed. She kept the skull as it seemed to retain its power and uses it as a weapon. The skull is capable of blasting massive amounts of blue fire from its eyes. This fire is a curse known as hellfire that allows the user to create inextinguishable blue flames. They eat away at things until the end of time itself unless the user wishes them to disappear. As Dorothy commands the skull she also commands the curse. Trivia